


The Human Omega

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angel Castiel, Claiming, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Dean's always known there was something missing in his life. He just didn't expect it to be an angel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous said to omegadeanlovesalphacas:  
> Dean was the only human born with an angel gender omega. He goes through a wide and varied sex life looking for some way to soothe this craving without knowing what he’s looking for. That is until he meets an angel in a warehouse covered in sigils.
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, October 2016

Dean was a man whore. He knew it, his brother knew it, damn near everyone knew it. Dean never passed up a chance at sex with a beautiful woman, or when he could be discrete about it, a handsome man. But no matter how many partners he’d had in his life, there was always something missing. The times he found a partner who could be rough with him, dominant with him, those seemed to get close. But it was never enough.

There was something missing. An emptiness that Dean just couldn’t fill.

But of course the mystery of Dean’s sex life was the last thing on his mind that day as that barn rattled and shook. Until Castiel blasted through the doors, and suddenly sex was the only thing Dean could think about.

There was an aura around him, and Dean felt instantly drawn to him. There was a _scent_ , something delicious and addicting, and Dean wanted to _taste_ it.

The conversation was a blur. Castiel was an angel? He’d saved Dean from hell? Dean didn’t understand how any of that could be real, but somehow at the same time he knew it to be true.

Castiel stalked closer to Dean, eyes boring into the human’s. They narrowed. “You’re a human omega. That shouldn’t be possible,” he said, frowning. His hand whipped out, grabbing Dean by the hair as he buried his face in his neck, breathing in Dean’s scent.

A whimper escaped Dean, and he was suddenly baring his neck to the angel, letting him do as he wished. He was completely overwhelmed by the Angel’s scent and power, and Dean felt himself quiver with a strange feeling of need. He felt like a switch inside him was being flipped by this man, this angel.

Dean didn’t know what was going on, but he knew somehow that this was what-–who-–he’d been looking for his whole life.

Castiel pulled back from Dean’s neck and took his mouth in a passionate kiss. Dean could only submit to it, opening up for the angel’s tongue to claim him. He felt his whole body shudder and then suddenly there was a strange wetness between his legs. He pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, embarrassed and confused.

Castiel seemed to know exactly what was in Dean’s mind. “Your body is producing slick for the first time, likely in response to my presence,” he explained. “I am an Alpha, your body knows you are meant to submit to me.” Castiel’s hand pushed down the back of Dean’s jeans, a finger finding and teasing the slick entrance before pushing inside. “Your body is ready to be claimed.”

Dean gasped at Castiel’s touch, then moaned as the finger pressed inside him. He’d been with men before, but nobody’s touch had ever felt this good. “C-claimed?” he asked.

“I’m going to make you my mate,” Castiel said, still as calm as ever. Then without warning, the angel spun Dean around and bent him over the table, yanking Dean’s jeans down with one easy motion.

Dean yelped in surprise at the rough handling, then found himself moaning and spreading his legs for the alpha. He didn’t really understand what was happening to him, he just knew he _wanted_ it. Wanted Castiel like nothing ever before.

Castiel pushed two fingers into Dean, then three, working him open. He leaned down over Dean, pressing a kiss behind his ear. “If you let me do this, you will belong to me. Mind, body, and soul. Mine to breed as I please.” His fingers twisted and thrust inside Dean. “If you want that, say ‘yes.’”

Dean squirmed and moaned as the fingers teased him and stretched him open. Part of his brain was aware enough to be alarmed, to question the word ‘breed,’ but a much more vocal part of him wanted everything the Alpha had just said. “Yes, please yes!” He cried out, pushing has ass back on Castiel’s fingers.

Castiel needed no further encouragement. He pulled his fingers out and quickly replaced it with his hard cock, thrusting in deep to fill Dean to the hilt.

Dean howled in pleasure as the Alpha thrust into him, quickly setting a rough pace. The Alpha was truly taking him, making him his own. Dean’s mind swam with pleasure as Castiel fucked him hard, the table under him shaking with the force of each thrust. Then he started to feel the Alpha’s cock _swell_ , and his mouth hung open in a long moan as each thrust filled him more than the last. Then just when Dean was sure he was going to split open, the angel gave one last thrust and stilled, knot firmly buried inside Dean.

Then just when Dean thought it was over, Castiel bent down and _bit_ him, right on the back of his neck. Pleasure unlike anything Dean had ever felt was suddenly arcing through his body, and he came hard with a loud cry.

It took Dean’s mind a few minutes to return to him, it was so hazy from shock and pleasure. He felt Castiel gather him up off the table and move them both, so that Castiel could sit on the nearby chair, bringing Dean with him to sit on his lap, impaled on his knot.

Dean whimpered a little, squirming as the knot pushed a little deeper, and he slumped back against the angel’s chest. Castiel’s arms wrapped around him, and suddenly Dean was overcome with a feeling of deep contentment, unlike anything he’d ever felt before.

Dean was still incredibly confused. He still had no idea what any of this meant. But he knew, with out a shadow of a doubt, that _this_ was exactly what he’d always been looking for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
